This invention relates generally to an electric toothbrush having a handpiece and a mountable working head attachment and in particular, to a coupling member which is joined to the working head and connectable to the toothbrush handpiece. Powered oral care attachments can include attachment brushes for dental cleansing, as well as interproximal cleaning devices, such as gum massage heads or other attachment tools for performing similar tasks in the oral cavity.
Various toothbrush attachments and connection means have been proposed, providing, in some cases, attachments with excess slack in the connections or with excessively tight tolerances. Accordingly, improvements are sought in toothbrush attachments and toothbrush attachment connections.